Field
The present invention relates to mobile business objects (MBOs), and particularly towards MBO attributes.
Background Art
A mobile business object (MBO) represents one or more subsets of data contained in a server or a database associated with a server. A MBO can be expressed using metadata, which is interpreted by a mobile application to facilitate access of data from a server.
MBO metadata includes attributes and parameters which can be mapped to enterprise information systems (EIS) columns, properties of a database operation or any other database structure. Such MBO attributes are ‘static’ and are pre-defined when MBOs are created for the mobile application. However, this methodology does not enable the server to add new MBO attributes in a dynamic manner after the MBOs are initially created. In particular, the server is unable to add new MBO attributes between server-client synchronization sessions.
Accordingly, systems, methods and computer program products are needed that enable addition of MBO attributes in a dynamic manner.